Laws of Pregnancy
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos... (NaruSaku) ¡Ahora, el verdadero final! ¡Merecido epílogo para concluir definitivamente con la historia! ¡A todos, gracias por todo el apoyo brindado y los ánimos estos días! ¡This is the real end! ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!
1. Ley de Embarazo 1: Alimentala

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página _**"DaddyFiles"**_, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley de Embarazo #1:**

**"Aliméntala, aunque te cueste la vida..."**

**-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto no podía ser _más feliz_. Es que su sonrisa de idiota, de un extremo hasta el otro de su rostro, lo delataba.

Era un hombre _increíblemente_ feliz. Se había casado con la mujer que siempre había amado, tenían dos años de un estable y feliz matrimonio, tenía éxito en su trabajo y cuando pensaba que ya no podía ser más feliz, ella le dio la noticia.

Iban a ser padres. La noticia lo dejó en un agradable estado de sorpresa, luego lágrimas de felicidad y promesa de que seguiría siendo fuerte para protegerla a ella y su bebé.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y eso lo había descubierto _casi_ de inmediato, en especial al hecho de que las hormonas de Sakura la ponían de un extremo a otro. Especialmente cuando tenía _hambre_.

Sakura siempre había comido bien, anteriormente en la secundaria solía hacer dietas, pero al entrar a la universidad había cambiado de parecer sobre las mismas, cosa que él agradecía. Para él, Sakura siempre se veía genial y no necesitaba de esas tonterías.

Pero ahora... Sakura comía a todas horas. _Literalmente_. En tres meses de embarazo había aprendido que si su mujer decía que tenía hambre, no era que podía esperar a que él hiciera la cena, no. _Quería decir exactamente eso_, que tenía hambre y que quería comer _**ya**_.

Así que ahora andaba con chucherías encima, tenía refrigerios en los lugares menos pensados _(junto a la TV, armarios, su mesita de noche, en el auto_), su padre le había dicho que era normal y que su mamá había actuado igual.

Había aprendido en ese corto periodo que si no le daba de comer, su persona _corría peligro_, una vez hasta le había mordido la mano por la desesperación, cosa que aún le dolía. Y si por casualidad no tenía nada que darle, mejor subir al auto, saltarse algunos semáforos, romper algunas leyes sobre la velocidad estipulada, comprar muchas cosas en el supermercado, aguantarse las multas sobre velocidad y semáforos violados que soportar a su mujer con hambre.

Literalmente, arriesgaba su vida con ella hambrienta, pero bueno, la amaba y mientras la alimentará, su bienestar estaría a salvo.

O eso esperaba...

**-Continuará-**

Y he aquí mi nuevo y divertido proyecto _(hurra por mí_). Como advertí al inicio de la historia, está basado en **UA**, tiempo moderno.

La idea surgió luego de leer en la página de **"upsocl"** el artículo redactado por el señor **Aaron Gouveia**, donde él señala **12 cosas que un hombre debe saber sobre las mujeres embarazadas**, todas basadas en _su experiencia personal._ Claro está, yo no hice los 12 consejos, solo tomé la idea de los puntos que me resultaron más relevantes y _"divertidos"_. Más aún porque es desde el punto de vista de un hombre.

Durante el embarazo, estamos acostumbrados/as a leer sobre el punto de vista femenino _(porque, claro, nosotras somos quienes llevamos al bebé con nosotras)_ pero, ¡eh! Pensé _"¿cómo la pasa un hombre durante ese lapso de tiempo?" _y tachán, surge el artículo con el cual, siendo sincera, corrobore muchas cosas _(que he vivido, no que sea madre, eh, eh). _

Para hacerlo un tanto más divertido _(hurra)_ tomé mi pareja predilecta, **NaruSaku**, pongo las cosas desde el punto de vista de Naruto y _voilá_. Si notan que los personajes están algo _"OoC"_ lo lamento, traté de mantenerlos lo más posible, pero creo que el _"OoC"_ será justificado _(espero yo)_. Y sin más, espero que esté nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les parece.

¡Ja ne~!


	2. Ley del Embarazo 2: Lo que es tuyo

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota: **Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #2:**

_**(Relacionado a la comida**_**) **

**"Lo que es tuyo, es de ella y lo que es de ella... Sigue siendo de ella"**

**-/-/-**

Suspiró, mirando con algo de consternación a su esposa comerse el último vaso de _Ramen_ instantáneo que quedaba. Era de su reserva _"personal"_, de la cual no quedaba ni la sombra.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó, viéndole soplar la misma, porque aún estaba lo suficientemente caliente para quemarse la boca.

—Umju —asintió ella, comiendo con felicidad y Naruto solo apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados sobre el desayunador. Anteriormente, Sakura no toleraba el _Ramen_, pero ahora se había hecho adicta a ello, incluso tenía que regañarla a veces para que comiera nutrientes _(¿quién le iba a decir que él, el amante del Ramen instantáneo, algún día diría que eso era dañino para nadie?). _

Él no tenía problema alguno en compartir la comida que solía comprar para su gusto personal ni viceversa, de todos modos _"lo suyo era de ella y lo de ella era suyo"_, pero desde el embarazo, la cosa había cambiado.

Todo lo suyo seguía siendo de ella, pero lo de ella... _**seguía siendo de ella**_. Rió un poco cuando ella le miró, sin fijarse que tenía un fideo pegado en la mejilla.

—Te has puesto tan golosa-ttebayo —murmuró con dulzura, estirando su mano para quitarle el fideo —¿quieres leche? —Sakura asintió, mientras terminaba de relamerse.

Se puso de pie para ir al refrigerador y buscar la botella de leche, también ahora tomaba leche con cada cosa, aunque tampoco lo veía mal. Se aguanto las ganas de tomar un poco de la misma, la sirvió en un vaso y se lo llevó.

Mientras ella le agradecía y tomaba el vaso, recordó por qué no podía tomar nada de las cosas _"que ella consumía como agua". _

Un mes atrás se había comido una chocolatina que ella había guardado en el refrigerador por los antojos. Cuando la fue a buscar y no la encontró, fue el infierno. Su esposa anteriormente cuando se enojaba lo dejaba sin poder replicar.

Ahora embarazada y más después de la su reacción a lo de la chocolatina, la había puesto al mismo nivel que su madre: un animal salvaje que te ataca hasta despedazarte.

Casi habría preferido tirarse del techo de su casa, pero capaz ella lo habría revivido solo para gritarle que era un _cobarde de mierda_ y que no la quería y que su bebé esto y _raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa. _

—Naruto... ¿No querías sopa? —preguntó Sakura, mirándole con sus verdes ojos llenos de preocupación.

Él suspiró y sonrió, mientras _lloraba_ por dentro.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan —depositó un beso en su frente —tú la querías más que yo —miró la hora, 3:38 AM —¿quieres ir a la cama? —ella asintió.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, Sakura se detuvo repentinamente y se volvió hacia Naruto, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Gracias —susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior —sé cuánto querías comer Ramen, pero yo... —Naruto suspiró suavemente y le acarició el rostro.

—Sakura-chan, eso no importa —ella lo tomó por la barbilla, mirando sus ojos como si buscara en ellos algún rastro de que mentía.

—_Idiota_ —murmuró, antes de besarlo suavemente. Naruto sonrió contra sus labios. Al menos era recompensado por no tener más _"comida de reserva personal". _

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos: a **

**KuroO21: **_Muchísimas gracias por leerlo mi estimado y fiel seguidor, realmente es una trama que se ha visto poco, pero confío en que será productivo al final, haha, espero que este segundo capítulo, también sea de tu agrado._

**yomii20: **_Hahaha, en verdad, el pobre va a pasar las mil y unas, espero que por igual, disfrutes de este segundo capítulo._

**Sakuita 01: **_Hahaha, pues si, el pobre Naruto llegara a un punto que perderá algo de su paciencia, pero será un esposo paciente (ay, cuanto lo pongo a sufrir aquí), te reitero de nueva vez mi agradecimiento por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo para comentarla, realmente, __muchísimas__ gracias, espero que este segundo _capítulo_ sea de tu agrado también._

**Kidloco: **_Hola~ Me alegra __muchísimo __saber que te ha gustado, _muchísimas_ gracias por el apoyo, espero en Dios que este segundo _capítulo _sea de tu agrado por igual._

**Muchas, **muchísimas** gracias también a quienes por la historia me han colocado en _Favorite Author_, _Favorite Story, Follow Stoy, Follow Author, Author Alert_ y demás, de verdad, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias *_profunda__ reverencia_*.**

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

Capítulo dos de mi querido proyecto. Sí, Sakura se comió el Ramen de Naruto, pero, ¿ustedes le van a discutir a una mujer embarazada sobre lo que se va a comer? ¿Quieren morir? Pues háganlo.

En verdad me he divertido bastante escribiendo esto, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les parece, sin más...

¡Ja ne~!


	3. Ley de Embarazo 3: Subiendo de peso

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #3:**

**"Yo también estoy subiendo de peso"**

**-/-/-**

Lo bueno de ser tu propio jefe era que podías designar a un capacitado equipo al cual le pagabas un montón para que hicieran tu trabajo.

Lo malo es que tu esposa también lo sabe y se aprovecha de eso, especialmente cuando quería salir a comer _(cuando tenía ganas)_ o quería que le cocinaras.

Pero el comer tanto, haciéndole compañía a ella, le estaba _pasando factura_. Se había pesado dos días atrás y había subido 13 kilos, obviamente eso es nada comparado con el peso que estaba ganando su esposa con el bebé, así que no debía de preocuparse tanto.

Pero jamás había pensado que él también subiría de peso durante el proceso, nadie se lo había advertido. Cuando había llamado a su padre para decirle, éste se había reído y dicho que él había subido unos 25 kilos para el séptimo mes de embarazo de su madre, así que ya podía irse haciendo la idea.

Claro está, no había sido tan estúpido para hacerle mención de eso a Sakura-chan _(lo haría solo cuando quisiera morir despellejado)_. Aunque ella se quejaba constantemente de que estaba gorda y demás, para él seguía siendo hermosa.

Aunque se preguntaba si su esposa lo querría aunque tuviera unos otros 20 kilos de más. La miró comer del bote de helado con extrema felicidad y se aguanto las ganas de preguntarle.

Esperaría después del parto. Aún no quería morir y deseaba ver a su bebé. Al menos el estaba en mejor posición que Sasuke.

Rió quedamente al pensar en su mejor amigo y su turbulento embarazo con su querida prima Karin. Ella _**sí**_ estaba loca.

Al pobre se le había escapado algo relacionado al peso de unos sacos y ella le había aventado atrás el peso que tenían en casa. Sasuke estaba que dormía en el sofá y paraba más despierto que dormido.

Miró a Sakura y pasó saliva, ambas eran de carácter parecido... Mentalmente unió sus palmas en oración y pidió que no le pasara eso a él.

Menos que se le escapará la palabra peso cerca del oído biónico de su esposa. Dios, _ten piedad_.

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**KuroO21:** _Haha, los sacrificios que se hacen por amor. Pero aun así, todas esas cosa valen la pena al final. Espero que disfrutes de descubrir alguna de las otras pruebas que viven los hombres durante el proceso xD. Espero te guste este tercer capítulo. _

**yomii20:** _Haha, sip, se quedó sin Ramen alguno, hahaha, pero son cosas que tienen que pasar (no todos, obviamente). Pero lamento decirte que el proyecto en si ya está completo, solo espero que los capítulos tengan cierto grado de aceptación para seguir publicando, pero en sí, ya cerré con solo un bebe en la historia, prometo recompensarte en otro escrito en el que ando trabajando, por mientras, confío en que este tercer capítulo te ha reír un poco más, un abrazo._

**Sakuita 01: **_Haha, lo pensé, pero después me dije "la hago llorar más adelante", así que así será, en otro capítulo, ella llorara. El se enojara de una manera un tanto fría, porque sabe que con exaltarse no ganará nada, pero se enoja y explota "fríamente". Me alegro muchísimo te gustara el artículo, te digo, me reí muchísimo cuando lo leí. Me alegro que la historia te resulte encantadora e innovadora (feliz soy), espero que este tercer capítulo, también te resulte divertido, abrazos. _

**nayita . monroy . 3:** _Haha, aqui complazco, complazco, hehe, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste._

**-/-/-**

El peso es algo que nos mortifica a las mujeres sin estar embarazadas, ahora imaginen el escenario con un peso que sube sí o sí.

Pobre Sasuke, sabio Naruto, ¿llegarán vivos estos dos hombres al final de los 9 meses? ¿O decidirán fugarse juntos? Nadie lo sabe xD. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y comenten qué tal les parece, sin más...

¡Ja ne~!


	4. Ley de Embarazo 4: JAMÁS le digas

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #4:**

**"No le digas ****JAMÁS**** cuánto está creciendo su estómago"**

**-/-/-**

—Ya te digo, es el _peor_ error que puedes cometer-ttebayo —suspiró Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

Había sacado un tiempo para encontrarse con algunos de sus mejores amigos y compartir su experiencia ahora que sería padre. Ahora se enteraba de que el vago de su amigo Shikamaru, también estaba para ser papá.

—Al menos está empezando, así que escucha lo que te decimos —Sasuke bufó, antes de llevarse la jarra de cerveza a los labios —_esto es un __**infierno**_—finalizó secamente.

Shikamaru les miraba, con cierto deje de preocupación en sus ojos, pero su rostro lucía _graciosamente_ apático y aburrido.

—Créenos, cuando le dije a Sakura-chan que su estómago estaba hermoso —cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó saliva fuertemente—. Las dos o tres primeras ocasiones estuvieron pasables...

—¡Já! Karin quería _dejarme_ _calvo_ a la primera mención —resopló Sasuke. Kiba soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha.

—Solo te digo —Naruto dio un trago a su cerveza —no le mencione **JAMÁS**, por más que lo desees, cuán bien luce con su panza creciendo —Sasuke y él negaron con sus cabezas.

—El infierno, ya te digo —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos —me imaginó esto y me largo sin retorno al fin del mundo.

Naruto le palmeó la espalda.

—Pero, ¿qué te hizo Sakura, Naruto? —preguntó Gaara, con genuina curiosidad y preocupación. Genuina en su tono, porque su cara era un mármol que no expresaba del todo sus emociones.

—Pues me gritó que dejara de decirle que estaba _gorda_, que ella ya sabía que estaba gorda y que no necesitaba que se lo recordará a cada instante —soltó un suspiro lastimero —de ahí me mandó a dormir al sofá por _dos semanas_ —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—No suena nada _atípico_ de lo que usualmente ella ya hacía —musitó con suavidad, como si le pesará hablar.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, antes de dedicarle una mirada cargada de pena a Shikamaru.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo cuando tiene un peso extra por el ser que se está formando dentro de ella, donde sus hormonas están _más_ locas que nunca y que después de pelearte _te exija_ que la alimentes, para cuando lo hagas se ponga a llorar pidiéndote disculpas por como te ha tratado y cuando preguntes suavemente si puedes volver a la cama _te mire_ como un insecto, te patee y te cierre la puerta en la cara —Naruto tomó aire —ya luego te resignas, pero la cosa se repite así, al menos durante un mes.

—Imagina que Temari te pelea ahora por cualquier cosa, no réplicas y a ella le da igual. Cuando éste embarazo avance, si le réplicas es causa de llanto e ira, y sino lo haces, _también_, y ese es solo el mejor escenario para ti —Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Sasuke.

—Solo les advierto a los dos —Naruto señaló a Gaara y a Shikamaru —_**no**_ se les ocurra decirle que su estómago está creciendo, conociendo a Temari, ¡los va a linchar! —los aludidos se miraron, pensando en el carácter explosivo de su hermana y esposa, respectivamente.

Kiba miraba a cada uno y suspiró. Mejor se esperaba para tener hijos. No creía estar preparado aún para una lucha como esa.

Por lo menos, ahora no.

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kuro021:** _Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, mi estimado Kuro, espero que este capítulo publicado también te haya gustado y hayas aprendido un poco más sobre lo que te espera el futuro xD._

**Sakuita01:** _En realidad, me dio mucha provocación escribir lo de Sasuke, de algún modo, siento que tiene que pagar (?), en realidad yo le tengo cariño, pero a veces, solo a veces… *hace como que lo ahorca* pero en fin, también incluí a Minato, (creo que es la primera vez que lo incluyó en alguna historia de forma tan directa), me alegro que te gustara su plática padre-hijo, al igual que el capítulo actual también haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo._

**nayita . monroy . 3:** _Sobre el sexo del bebé… ¡Sera una sorpresa! Haha, aunque escribí sobre el peso, no imagino a Naruto gordo (o al menos, muy gordo) xDD._

**yomii20:** _Haha, así que quieres que sea una nena… Uuff, Naruto con una nena seria súper mega-híper-sobreprotector, no sé quién daría más miedo, él sobreprotegiendo a su hija o Sakura queriendo controlarlo. Pero quizás sea niño mimado xDD._

**Ramen-dono:** _*sonrojo, sonrojo*, muchísimas gracias por comentar, me siento muy halagada y agradecida, especialmente porque fue un proyecto totalmente espontáneo e innovador en el sentido de que es desde el punto de vista del papá. Haha, como dije antes, a Sasuke le quiero, pero a veces solo quiero que sufra un poquitín no más xDD. Y complaciendo, aquí traigo el capítulo cuatro, que espero también sea de tu agrado :D_

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor: **

Vamos hombres, que una ya sabe que esta su barriga creciendo y con esas hormonas locas una se lo toma a mal.

Pobre Sasuke... ¡Calvo! Pobre Naruto... ¡Sofá durante dos semanas! Pobre Shikamaru... ¡La que te espera, vago!

Fue divertido escribir este pequeño encuentro de ellos, salió natural. Y sí, por primera vez _(que yo recuerde)_ emparejó a Sasuke con Karin, es que ya a Hinata la tengo gastada, la pobre. Además, está pareja también me gusta mucho. Y bueno, sin más, espero que la historia les vaya gustando hasta ahora.

¡Ja ne~!


	5. Ley de Embarazo 5: Adiós relaciones

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #5:**

**"Adiós, relaciones sexuales"**

**-/-/-**

Naruto respiró profunda y lentamente, mientras movía su pie derecho, lleno de nerviosismo; más bien, _ansiedad_.

Se sentía frustrado, _sexualmente frustrado_. No es que él fuera un vicioso de tener relaciones con su esposa _(en realidad, __**sí**__ lo era_), antes del embarazo habían tenido una vida sexualmente activa, después del embarazo... Se sentía como en el _puto desierto_ del Sahara.

Y su amada Sakura-chan no le iba a dar agua para tomar. Lo había intentado dos semanas atrás y se había llevado uno de los pellizcos más dolorosos que podía recordar ella le había proporcionado.

Era casi el séptimo mes y no había tenido acción, en lo absoluto. Y no es que su esposa lo ayudará mucho, porque verla cambiar por el embarazo, solo le hacía desearla más, aunque ella no tenía la culpa porque su libido se disparará con solo mirarla. Pero por otro lado, mientras él estaba _ardiendo_ por ella, para Sakura era todo_ lo contrario_.

Estaba pensando ya que su esposa en realidad era un oso, solo comía y dormía, hacía dos o tres cosas y al sofá o a la cama. Volvió a respirar profundamente, debía de ser paciente, eso le había dicho su padre unos días atrás, cuando lo llamó histérico porque pensaba que su esposa ya no lo amaba.

—_Es totalmente normal, hijo_ —Minato había reído con suavidad al otro lado de la línea _—cuando siquiera intentaba hacer __**"un movimiento",**__ tu madre me lanzaba hacia el pasillo y me tocaba dormir ahí, porque aún no teníamos sofá en casa. _

_Naruto pasó saliva fuertemente. _

—_¿Esto será por cuánto tiempo más? No puedo siquiera rozarla y ya me esta mandando a freir tusa _—masculló, con cierto tono berrinchudo. Minato rió ante ello, porque sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos.

—_Bueno, esta a punto de cumplirse el séptimo mes, según, el libido femenino durante ese período de embarazo regresa, sino, tendrás que esperar hasta el final, en momento en que quizás su libido y deseo de dar a luz estén al mismo nivel y te use como alivio, claro, siempre que no rompa aguas justo antes de_ —Naruto masculló un _**"problemático-ttebayo"**_ y Minato rió con ganas.

—_Papá, no es gracioso en lo absoluto_ —dijo con tono lastimero _—entonces solo me queda esperar _—suspiró, apoyando la frente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—_Así es, mi querido hijo, solo esperar_ —Minato al otro lado de la línea se había cruzado de brazos _—si te sirve, cuando yo estaba así, comía manzanas mientras veía algo aburrido en la TV, créeme, eso hace que se te vayan las ganas y te duermas como tronco _—y ambos rieron, Naruto acordó intentarlo la próxima vez que le sucediera y se despidieron.

De eso era más fácil hablar con su padre que con su madre, ella se pondría del lado de su esposa en un parpadeó, y preguntarle a su abuelo sería una ola de vergüenza ajena, porque su abuelo no se _tapaba nada._

Así que se había resignado, aunque deseos de tocar a su esposa no le faltaban, pero de solo pensar en otro pellizco o dormir en el sofá...

Negó con su cabeza y trató de enfocar la mirada en el documento que tenía en mano.

—Naruto, ¿te sientes bien? —Sakura salía del baño con la bata de baño mientras se secaba sus rosados cabellos, él pasó saliva.

—S-si, ¿por qué preguntas, Sakura-chan? —dejó el documento en su regazo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras la miraba buscar su ropa interior y su bata de dormir de pre-mamá.

—Porque tienes rato mirando ese documento y sacudiendo la cabeza como si algo te molestara —ella se volvió hacía él, justo cuando terminaba de deslizar la bata por su torso.

_¿Ven?_ A eso se refería antes con que ella no se la _ponía del todo fácil._

—Solo pensaba en papá y mamá, nada más —sonrió tenuemente —¿necesitas algo de la nevera? Iré a buscar algo de agua —preguntó, mientras salía de la cama y se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

—Una manzana —ella sonrió al verlo estirarse y luego rascarse la nuca. Naruto asintió y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama mientras desenredaba su cabello, sabía que su pobre esposo estaba sufriendo de muchas maneras por su causa _(más bien, por sus incontrolables hormonas)_ pero quizás ellas esta noche se pusieran de acuerdo para darle un alivio a ambos.

Ya era momento de recompensarle.

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**KuroO21: **_Hahaha, en realidad, es uno de los capítulos que más me ha divertido escribir (**especialmente la escena de Sasuke calvo, es que de imaginarlo muero de risa**) y claro, incluí también a dos de mis personajes favoritos (Shikamaru y Gaara), porque también quiero que sufran un poco y de solo imaginarlo es una vorágine de risa. Kiba es ese adicional que es gracioso y que uso poco. Espero tengas la lección aprendida mi amigo, jamás le digas nada parecido a una embarazada xD, espero disfrutes este capítulo algo tortuoso por igual._

**yomii20:** _Haha, no me malinterpretes, también amo a Gaara, dan ganas de apachurrarlo en un abrazo, pero Temari es su hermana y yo amo el ShikaTema, así el tiene que sufrir algo también (a**unque amara a ese sobrino o sobrina con todo su corazón de mapache hermoso**). Creo que en caso de ser un varón el hijo de Naruto, el estaría algo celoso, pero solo al principio, luego estaría todo orgulloso diciendo que sería el mejor Shinob/Espía/Loquesea y le trataría de enseñar hacer clones de sombras a destiempo, usar armas/etc y Sakura (**Y Kushina**) lo golpearía xD. Seeeh, disfrute hacer sufrir algo a Sasuke (Y** sufre algo más a lo largo de la historia**), en fin, espero este cuarto capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual._

**Sakuita 01:** _Hehe, recuerdo vagamente a mí papá volverse loco con los embarazos de mi mamá y ella de dedicarle una mirada muy al estilo Sakura (**o Kushina, en su defecto**), reitero, imaginar a Sasuke calvo fue lo más gracioso que imagine de este capítulo (**e historia en general**), hago sufrir mucho a mis favoritos (**Pobre Shikamaru, Gaara, también los metí al saco xD)**. El concepto del capítulo surgió precisamente porque las futuras mamás suelen reunirse a compartir sus quejas (**que si los pies, que si la comida, que si duelen los senos, la espalda, que si no vomita, que comer para calmar, que la ansiedad y etc, etc.**) y pensé **"oh, ¿y si los hombres también se reúnen a compartir a sus penas del proceso?"** y surgió el capítulo hahaha, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y de esta nueva entrega, abrazos._

**Kumikoson4:** _Me alegra y me llena de satisfacción saber que querías leer la historia y no te ha decepcionado, más aun el tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y permitirme saber que tenías expectativas que y que no te ha decepcionado. Fue una historia que realice en 2 días, con prologo y todo, en la cual trate de plasmar desde el punto de vista masculino algunas vivencias de padres primerizos, haha. Confió que este quinto capítulo también sea de tu agrado, saludos :D_

**Nayita-Monroy:** _(**Te me has cambiado el nombre, uuhh**) muchas gracias cielo, me alegra muchísimo saber que el capitulo te saco más de una sonrisa. Todos hemos reído con Sasuke calvo, debería hacer algo más largo hablando al respecto o hacer un POV de Kiba (**o Sasuke o Shikamaru e incluso Gaara, uh, lo pensaré**), me alegro te encantara y confió que este capítulo te deje aun mas emocionada, un fuerte abrazo._

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor: **

Pobre Naruto, de verdad que sí. Lamento hacerte sufrir mi rubio hermoso T_T.

Creo que la abstinencia durante el embarazo depende mucho del ánimo de la mujer. Pero bueno, al final nosotras mandamos _(no, realmente son las hormonas) _y Sakura recompensará a su sufrido rubio... O probablemente se haya quedado dormida y no pase nada, eso lo dejo a opción suya.

Espero que la historia les resulte divertida y entretenida, déjenme saber que tal con un review, se aceptan críticas constructivas y demás.

¡Ja ne~!


	6. Ley de Embarazo 6: NO puedes tocarlos

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #06:**

**"Los senos crecen: cierto, pero ****NO**** puedes tocarlos"**

**-/-/-**

—Mis senos están enormes —bufó Sakura, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero —mi estómago está enorme... Soy una vaca en la _totalidad_ de la palabra.

Naruto suspiró con cierta pesadez mientras acariciaba su frente con su dedo índice y mayor, tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza. Podía responderle de mil maneras, pero no lo haría, porque eso provocaría su _ira_.

—Sakura-chan... —ella lo miró a través del espejo, sentado en la esquina de la cama, mirándola —¿quieres que llame a mamá? —Sakura bufó, negando con su cabeza.

—Lo que necesito es que pasen ya estos meses y tratar de volver a la _normalidad_ —Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, evitando mirar a su esposa—. Naruto, ¿crees que tengo demasiados senos ahora? —Naruto quería que se lo tragará la tierra o la cama, _en su defecto_.

—Sakura-chan —casi se atraganta cuando su esposa se volvió hacia él, con todo su torso expuesto a su persona, sentía que el sonrojo le subía por el cuello hasta las mejillas. _Maldita actitud_, estaba actuando como si nunca hubiese visto a su esposa desnuda.

El problema no era que sus senos _(siempre perfectos senos, ahora más perfectos aún) _estuviesen grandes, el problema era que _**no**__ los podía tocar._ Así como el mito de que una mujer embarazada es más bella era real, lo había constatado durante esos siete meses con ella.

Su cabello era más brilloso, estaba más largo, sus uñas ahora eran más resistentes y hermosas, su rostro tenía ese algo angelical que gritaba _"estoy más hermosa que nunca"_, y gracias a Dios, sus pies apenas se habían hinchado. Todo ese brillo de embarazada era real, incluyendo el _crecimiento de sus senos. _

El bendito problema radicaba en que podía _**mirar pero **__**no**__** tocar**_.

—Naruto —repitió con tono infantil y él sonrió.

—Cariño, **tú** eres perfecta —se puso de pie, llevándose consigo un sostén más grande que estaba en la cama —es natural que pase, me gustas igual-ttebayo —ella sonrió y él se sintió débil, había una perfecta mezcla entre su aspecto, ojos y sonrisa que siempre lo habían desarmado.

—No alcanzo a ponerme el broche, échame una mano —pidió ella, volviéndose. Naruto asintió y la ayudó a pasárselo por los brazos.

—Ajustalo al frente —pidió él, Sakura lo miró detrás de sí en el espejo y ladeó la cabeza, antes de acceder a su petición.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —inquirió y Naruto pasó saliva antes de ajustar el broche en la pálida espalda de su esposa.

—Porque el otro día trate de tocarlos y me diste una patada en el trasero que casi me hace _comerme_ la pared del pasillo-ttebayo —negó con su cabeza con aspecto pensativo —a veces me pregunto si llegaré vivo al parto —Sakura rió, volviéndose hacia él.

—Eres un dramático —le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos y lo miró a los ojos. Había una sensación de calidez que la invadía cada vez que lo miraba y su bebé también era feliz cuando lo hacía, incluso lo sentía moverse cada vez que Naruto hablaba y _no era poco._

—Si, lo sé —acarició la nariz de ella con la suya y posó sus manos en el vientre abultado de su esposa —al menos todos mis dramas y restricciones valdrán la pena —sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso para luego inclinarse hasta el vientre y dejar un beso allí también.

Fue un beso pequeño, que provocó una ola de movimientos en el bebé, que empezó a moverse y estirarse.

—A alguien le gusta que papá le hable y lo bese —Sakura se apoyó en los hombros de Naruto y éste sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos.

—Me hace feliz saber que le gusta tanto que le hable —se enderezó y al subir sus manos hasta los costados de ella, sin querer rozó sus senos, haciendo añicos el ambiente—. Sa-Sakura-ch-chan —dio un paso atrás, pasando saliva mientras los ojos de su esposa se oscurecían.

—¡Na-ru-to! —lo fue a agarrar de la solapa de su camisa pero él le sostuvo las manos, para evitar que cayera cuando él retrocedió—. ¡Te he dicho cuánto me molesta! ¡Fuera, fuera! –le gritó.

Naruto la soltó y se refugio del otro lado de la puerta, cumpliendo la voluntad de ella.

—Amor... no fue intencional —pego la cabeza en la puerta —¿Ves? Por eso mismo te dije que ajustarás _tú_ el sostén —bufó —fue un accidente-ttebayo...

Y por eso, los senos de su mujer, aunque hayan crecido eran _**intocables**_. Es como ir a la tienda de mascotas y ver todos esos lindos cachorros detrás del vidrio, y no ser capaz de acariciarlos. De la ocasión anterior había aprendido, porque literalmente lo había pateado fuera de la habitación. Por eso **no** los tocaba.

—¿Sakura-chan? —repitió algo temeroso, ya se sospechaba que esa noche le tocaba dormir en el sofá.

Y no se equivocaba.

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**KuroO21:** _Hehe, me alegro que te gustará, hasta a mi me dio pena el pobre Naruto, pero esto es parte del proceso, espero que esta entrega también sea de tu agrado._

**yomii20:** _¡Me alegro te encantara! Confió en que esté por igual, a Sasuke tengo que ponerlo a sufrir más a menudo haha, aaww, también amo a Minato, hay que pensar eso de un hermano a esas alturas, ¡recuerda que Minato y Kushina son mayores xD! Espero disfrutes de este capítulo por igual._

**Kumikoson4:** _Haha, mientras escribía el capítulo me decía lo mismo "he frustrado a los hombres Namikaze/Uzumaki" xD, en realidad, Shikamaru la está pasando peor que Naruto (**no mas que Sasuke, créeme xD**). Minato es un hombre sabio, forjado a través de las arduas batallas con su amada esposa xD, pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho, da ese aire de paz y tranquilidad… Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D_

**Nayita-Monroy:** _LOL, si, eres muy malota, en realidad, es uno de los capítulos con los cuales más me divertí de escribir (**a pesar de que hice todo el fic en dos días**) y en realidad, no se me ocurrió otra forma de cómo hacer que se les bajara la calentura xD, no obstante, preferí dejar el final a imaginación de ustedes porque es categoría T y siento que tampoco me encajaba un poco de Lime, así que lo deje tal cual; me alegro mucho que la historia te guste y, ¡claro que puede llamarme Haru, pero en mi caso sería Haru-neesan! xD Soy mujer, aunque igual si quieres decirme Haru-niisan por mí no hay problemas, confió este sexto capítulo también te guste:D_

**Sakuita 01:** _Esto fue lo más pronto que pude (**profunda disculpa**), algunas cosas no me permitieron escribir los agradecimientos antes, pero hoy dije SI O SI, personalmente, yo también pensé que Sakura se había quedado dormida, pero dije que sería muy cruel de mi parte escribirlo, así que lo deje a libre elección (**aunque sigo pensando que se durmió XD**), el pobre de Naruto ha pasado las mil y una, pero será grandemente recompensado :D; también me encantan los consejos de Minato, pienso que debería escribir una oda a ese hombre, porque en verdad… La paciencia de Naruto es un punto que sutilmente me gusta explorar y esta situación no es para menos, espero que este capítulo te guste y me permitas saber tu opinión, un abrazo._

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

Pobre rubio, lo veo todo temeroso al otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo que le tocaba dormir en el sofá y me dan ganas de darle cobijo, ¡ay Narutín!

¿Quién nos entiende? A veces, ni nosotras mismas sabemos qué queremos. Yo misma me preguntó si Naruto aguantará, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

¡Ja ne~!


	7. Ley de Embarazo 7:¡He sido reemplazado!

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #7:**

**"A veces serás almohada, el resto del tiempo serás reemplazado por la misma"**

**-/-/-**

—Papá, ya te he dicho que no es gracioso —Naruto hablaba con su padre mientras veía el aburrido partido de baseball del equipo local —mamá, ¡no la apoyes! —bufó, indignado –¡también es mi cama!

—Una mujer no es dueña de sus acciones en ese estado, jovencito —espetó su madre al otro lado de la línea, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá, ¡_me pateo_ de la cama! Creo que el embarazo es el arma que ustedes usan para _vengarse_ de nosotros, por lo que sea —negó con su rubia cabeza mientras se metía un puño de palomitas en la boca.

—¿Sabes lo que es llevar una criatura que va creciendo día con día dentro de ti? ¿Qué no te permite dormir, comer bien...? —Naruto alejó el teléfono de su oreja, se conocía el discurso, porque Sakura también lo había adoptado.

No lo iba a negar. Estaba algo molesto. Comprendía que era algo del embarazo y eso, pero se estaba pasando un _poquitín_. Ya ni siquiera podía dormir en su cama, ¡peor aún! Lo habían reemplazado almohadas... _**¡Almohadas!**_

Claro, cuando su esposa no quería utilizarlo a él de la misma manera, se dormía en su pecho, sobre su espalda... A él _nada_ de eso le molestaba. Le molestaba el hecho de que ella lo había echado de _su_ cama, lo había mandado al _incómodo_ sofá y había abrazado _su_ almohada dejándolo _atónito_.

—¿Me estas _escuchando_, Uzumaki Naruto? —espetó su madre.

—Sí mamá,_ te escuchó_ —escuchó como su papá le pedía el teléfono a su madre de nuevo y se ponía en línea.

—Hijo... estás cosas pasan... uno suele ser poco manejable para ellas, las almohadas son suaves y se doblan y ellas empiezan a necesitar de eso más que de nuestro contacto físico —Naruto bufó.

—Creo que si tengo que pasar por esto otra vez _me tiro del techo_, no, no, mejor del puente, así se le hace algo más difícil rastrear mi cadáver —Minato se sonrió algo apenado—. Papá, te dejo, debo madrugar mañana y _créeme_ que esté sofá no es _nada cómodo. _

—Comprendo hijo, ánimo y espero logres descansar —Naruto asintió y después de las despedidas, colgaron. El rubio se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a lavar el bowl de palomitas que se había comido y calentar un poco de leche.

Mientras calentaba la leche, pensó que estaba siendo un poco infantil, ¿quejarse porque su esposa lo echó de la cama? Joder, que no era él quien estaba llevando una criatura en su vientre, pero_ a veces_ se exasperaba.

Peor, salía de misión esa madrugada y no la vería hasta dentro de una semana más, vaya Dios a saber _con qué_ lo esperaría. Apagó la estufa y se sirvió la leche con prácticamente nada de azúcar y se dirigió al sofá de nuevo. Mientras se sentaba, decidió revisar su _WhatsApp_ y hablarle a su prima Ino, para confirmar su hora de llegada.

—"**Eh, eh, ¿a qué hora piensas llegar, rubia?"** —texteó, sonriendo al ver que ella le enviaba un emoticon de mirada asesina.

—"**Claro, habla el señor cabello negro intenso color carbón"** —respondió ella, colocando al final un emoticon con una sonrisa enorme y ojos cerrados—. **"¿A qué hora tienes que salir?"** —preguntó.

Naruto miró la hora, 11:45 PM.

—"**Tengo que estar a las seis camino al aeropuerto" **—respondió **—"aunque no tienes que estar a esa hora aquí, podrías llegar más tarde" **—y colocó un emoticon de tierna sonrisa, ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrosadas.

—"**Claro, así Sakura me lincha si ella se despierta y no hay nada listo para desayunar, ¿quieres que me mate, verdad?" **

—"**Hahaha, ¡claro que no! Le dejo el desayuno listo, tonta"** —dio otro sorbo a su taza de leche.

—"**Ramen NO cuenta como desayuno" **

Negó con su cabeza, exasperado.

—"**¡Claro que no le daré Ramen de desayuno-ttebayo!"** —y colocó un emoticon echando humo por la nariz.

—"**Estaré allá antes de que te marches"** —envió un emoticon guiñando un ojo **—"por cierto, ¿estás en el sofá, cierto?" **—Naruto rodó los ojos.

—"**Sip"** —bajó el volumen de la televisión y sonrió cuando leyó lo que su prima le escribió.

—"**Pasará, créeme, luego no querrá despegarse de ti, ya me voy a dormir, Sai ya termino de empacar sus cosas y dice que se irá contigo mañana"** —Naruto suspiró.

—"**Oki, que descansen, y gracias Ino-chan" **—envió un emoticon final enviando un beso y ella le respondió con uno igual.

Bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y se terminó su leche. Al menos esperaba que su prima tuviera razón. Apagó la TV y se acostó en el sofá.

—Sin dudarlo, mañana mismo envió a alguien a que traigan uno más cómodo-ttebayo...

Al final el pobre no pudo dormir y tuvo dolores de espalda _toda la semana. _

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Nayita-Monroy: **_Hahaha, ¡te felicito! Fuiste la primera en comentar la historia, ¡Omedetto! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el capitulo, confió en que te guste esta entrega y que a pesar de lo que haya pasado al final del Manga, sigas dándole amor a la historia (**y a mí, de paso**), ¡de veras que si! Un mega abrazo._

**KuroO21:** _LOL, espero que de verdad vayas captando de estos consejos, ¡eh! Y confió que este (que ya es el semi intermedio para el final) sea de tu agrado por igual._

**yomii20:** _Hahaha, el nombre es algo que se desvelará más adelante (**creo que sí tendrán que prestarle el sofá a Naruto, en serio**), supongo que será una tortura para ustedes los hombres no tocar esas "hermosuras" pero son cosas que deben pasar (**?**) xD, igual a ti te digo que espero sigan apoyando la historia y demás escritores/as de la pareja, no se nos desanimen, que aquí seguimos, ¡eh! Espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo desde acá._

**Sakuita 01:** _Hahaha, si, ¡el sofá es su verdadero amigo fiel! Me alegra tanto que el capitulo te haya gustado (**tu experiencia como madre me habría ayudado al momento de concepción de esta historia, créeme**), Narutín tiene que tener cuidado con lo que dice, pero si, será recompensado (o eso espero, muahaha). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me permitas saber al respecto (**espero que mi PM no te haya molestado, por cierto jeje**) un abrazo._

**Kumikoson4:** _Jeje, si, nuestro Naruto demostrando en toda situación que es un guerrero de gran talla, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble (**he's the man xD**). La verdad, ya falta muchísimo menos para que llegue el retoño y ya veremos qué tal le ira (**¿o quizás no? xD**). Hahaha, si supieras que mientras escribía la historia, no pensé en hacer algo que hiciera que se reunieran las otras que serán madres o parecido, pero quizás se me ocurra algo luego en algo alterno a esta historia xD. Por mientras, espero disfrutes de esta nueva entrega, ¡saluditos!_

**-/-/-**

**Comentario Personal:**

Como muchos/as de ustedes sabrán, ya han leído y/o escuchado, nuestro querido Manga **"Naruto"** ha concluido con 700 capítulos. El final no fue lo que muchos de nosotros pensamos ni parecido. Si, fueron confirmadas algunas parejas geniales, pero las principales (_de quien casi aquí todos quienes me leen y apoyan y al resto, son fans_) no llegó a ser. Tengo desde el año 2005-2006 amando a esta pareja y que Kishimoto le haya dado un final _"inesperado"_ al asunto, no cambiara que yo, personalmente, siga escribiendo y amando a la misma.

No, no soy feliz en que quedará NaruHina y SasuSaku (_el ShikaTema me encanto, lo lamento a quienes me leen y les gusta el ShikaIno u otra variedad_), pero fue una estocada doble, golpeo al NaruSaku el Kishimoto este como no me podía imaginar, nos golpeó cuando Naruto quedo con Hinata y Sakura con Sasuke... Pero en fin, ya he dicho antes que no pienso llorar por eso más. El asunto aquí es que muchos/as están como que nunca habían seguido y amado a una pareja que nunca fue _**cannon**_, vamos, nosotros estamos hechos de un material más resistente que eso.

Solo pido que no se desmoronen como si no hubiese mañana y que si en verdad el NaruSaku es su OTP o sencillamente gustan de ella, no le den la espalda simplemente porque en trazo de pintura y papel se dictaminó otra cosa; como dije antes y reitero, seguiré escribiendo NaruSaku, seguiré actualizando esta historia hasta su final, llevaré P&B&S a su final e iniciare nuevos proyectos al igual que muchos/as otros/as escritores/as. No pidan que la recuperación sea _**"rápida como el rayo"** _porque claro que estamos dolidos, muy dolidos, por eso igual, necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente en este momento.

Sinceramente, agradezco todo el apoyo brindado hasta ahora, todo el cariño y respeto, el cual he tratado de dar recíprocamente al continuar escribiendo lo mejor que puedo y confío que siga siendo así y un poco más. Recuerden que Haru les quiere de este lado.

**-/-/- **

**Notas del Autor:**

El artículo rezaba que el hombre pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en el sofá, creo que Naruto ya ha batido el récord.

Incluí algo más de modernismo e incluir _**WhatsApp**_ _(guauuu_ xD) e hice que sea Ino quien se quede a cuidar de Sakura durante esos días, porque siempre han sido las mejores amigas a pesar de todo y cuando la visualizo como familiar de Naruto, siempre he creído que aunque se piquen el uno al otro, precisamente por Ino ser la mejor amiga de Sakura, él contaría con ella para casi todo _(divagando, divagando...). _

Sin más, espero que la historia les vaya gustando :D.

¡Ja ne~!


	8. Ley del Embarazo 8: ¡Voy a explotar!

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #8:**

**"No la trates como cristal, sí, tratala como cristal; creo que voy a explotar"**

**-/-/-**

Naruto cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, Dios fortaleza, _fortaleza_.

—Entonces él no me deja cargar bolsas, ni abrir la puerta... ¡Me baño sola porque no le permito que entre conmigo al baño! —Naruto escuchaba las quejas de Sakura desde las escaleras.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —vociferó su madre desde la cocina, Naruto quería desaparecer.

—No hay que llamarme como si fuera el fin del mundo —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

—Sakura, hija, creo que él solo se preocupa por ti —Haruno Mebuki miró a su hija a través de la pantalla de la laptop —es natural que quiera protegerte.

—Sí mamá, pero no hasta del aire —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah, hola Naruto-kun! —le saludo su suegra, con dulce sonrisa mientras las otras dos mujeres lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Mebuki-san? —preguntó, ignorando tanto a su esposa como a su madre.

—¡Jovencito! —Kushina se cruzó de brazos y le miró con sus ojos grises y matices violetas llenos de furia—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar a tu esposa como si fuera de cristal?! —Naruto y Mebuki suspiraron, mientras Kushina le reclamaba y Sakura le corroboraba.

—Hijo, creo que mejor vienes para acá —Mebuki dijo, en un momento que ellas hicieron pausa y Naruto bostezaba—. Es evidente que Sakura no necesita de tu ayuda y Kushina-san esta _presta_ para ayudarle cualquier cosa.

—¡Mamá! —Sakura tomó asiento y Mebuki negó con su cabeza.

—¿Han escuchado todo lo que le han reclamado a Naruto-kun? ¡Valgame Dios, me sorprende que no haya explotado! —Mebuki negó con su cabeza —si Kizashi hubiese hecho _un tercio _de lo que Naruto-kun hace por ti, habría discutido menos —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No se preocupe, Mebuki-san —rió nerviosamente —hoy ha sido suave —fue a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua —pero si dejo de hacerlo, también es causa de exaltación —suspiró.

—¡Eso no es...!

—¡Si lo es! —Naruto alzó apenas la voz, provocando que todas _tragaran_ en seco —si trato de quitarte cosas, es porque _me preocupo_, quiero tenerte a salvo a ti y al bebé, ¿es eso _difícil_ de comprender? Sí —tomó aire —sé que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, lo que quiero que entiendas es que me preocupo, eso es todo. Pero si dejo de hacer algo de lo que le has mencionado a mamá y a Mebuki-san, también discutes —acarició su nuca un momento —y _estoy cansado. _

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y miró a su madre.

—Ya que se _comprenden_, las dejo solas, iré a dormir en la oficina —su madre fue a replicar, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo y el color casi gris en sus ojos azules, supo que se había excedido.

—Naruto —Sakura lo llamó, pero él no se volvió, tomó su chaqueta del sofá nuevo y sus llaves, las tres escucharon cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Tiene derecho a enojarse —Mebuki suspiró —ha estado aguantando _todo_ esto como un campeón y ustedes nos no se la están poniendo fácil —gruñó, provocando que las dos bajarán la cabeza.

—Pero... pero... —musitó Sakura.

—En verdad _creo_ que nos pasamos —suspiró Kushina, quien al ver la expresión casi histérica de Mebuki se corrigió rápidamente —_nos pasamos,_ ¡realmente nos pasamos! —Mebuki asintió.

—Hija, no es que no te comprenda ni esté de tu lado, comprendo perfectamente los cambios por los que estás pasando, pero Naruto-kun también está cambiando y aunque tú tienes tus cambios hormonales y demás, ¿no crees que _él_ también la esta pasando difícil por no poder saber qué querrás dentro de cinco minutos?

—Minato me había advertido que no le regañara tanto porque iba a _explotar_ —Kushina miró a Sakura, que tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas—. Pero ya se le pasará, le daré un tiempo para que se calme y decirle que regrese —Sakura asintió.

El no saber si quería que la tratará con delicadeza o no había provocado que su esposo explotará al fin y se marchará airado.

Y aunque Kushina le llamó luego y le pidió que volviera a casa, Sakura sabía que al menos, por esa noche, _él no_ iba a regresar.

**-Continuará-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**KuroO21:** _La fe y perseverancia guían mi vida mi estimado, no soy quien se detendrá de escribir de esta maravillosa pareja solo porque a **Kishimoto** al final le dio por pirarse y dejar otras parejas. Ser **NaruSaku** es algo que me llevaré hasta la tumba. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este capítulo, si, muchas veces será sofá, ¡hay que estar preparados! Por mientras, espero que este 8vo capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

**wisella:** _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra muchísimo saber que la historia te ha encantado, he aquí el octavo capítulo, el cual espero también disfrutes, saludos :D _

**Nayita-Monroy:** _Has hecho que me sonroje y ría como tonta jeje. Me alegra mucho, muchísimo saber que también seguirás apoyando a la pareja y a las personas que escribimos sobre los mismos. También sé de algunos excelentes autores que no escribirán más y otros que sencillamente están en hiatus hasta salir de shock, pero yo prefiero tomar todo el sentimiento negativo y desazón y convertirlo en algo positivo para el fandom; por cierto, también te quiero muchísimo y me hace feliz poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, por el cariño, eso es más de lo que podría pedir… ¡Y…! ¡Creo que **Naruto** agradecerá ese sofá si se lo regalas, en serio! Confió en que este capítulo por igual sea de tu agrado, ¡un apapacho enorme!_

**Kumikoson4:** _T_T, lo siento, mi intención no era hacerte llorar, ¡perdón, perdón! Casi todo el mundo, incluyendo los que no apoyan ningún tipo de pareja, están decepcionados, se confía en que la película "se expliquen" ciertos acontecimientos, pero en verdad, nada nos será válido, especialmente a los fans del **NaruSaku**, **NaruSasu**, **NaruSakuSasu**, **KibaIno** (**especialmente después de su viñeta en la guerra, la gente quedo loca con ellos**) y así… Mi OTP evidente de toda la vida se dio, que es el **ShikaTema**, pero el **NaruSaku** que es mi OTP "no dicho pero sí demostrado" no. Decir que me decepcione es poco, pero no permitiré que algo como eso me detenga de seguir escribiendo al respecto. Lo que más me decepcionó fue el hecho de que el desarrollo de **Sakura** se fue a la misma m*erda. A pesar de que no es tu pareja OTP, me hace muy feliz el hecho de saber que seguirás apoyando la misma, ¡mi corazón salta de alegría por tus palabras! Confió en que este capítulo, a pesar de ser un poco conflictivo, también sea de tu agrado, ¡un abrazo enorme desde acá!_

**Sakuita 01:** _¡Hola~! Aaaw~ Me alegra saber que no incordie con el MP jeje, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo, en estos momentos es cuando más ánimos debemos darnos mutuamente y si, a olvidarse de la droga que se fumo Kishi y a darle con todo para el fandom, hay que hacer que crezca (**tengo muchas historias en borrador y desarrollándose en mi cabeza, así que habrá NaruSaku para rato de mi parte muahahaha**). ¡Jooo! Yo pensé que ya eras mami "oficial" (**digo, con baby ya fuera de tu vientre**) pero, ay, ay, ay ¡qué emoción, tu primer bebé! Ya luego contarás tu experiencia caóticamente hermosa de ser mami *o*, entre nosotras, no incluí tampoco la caminada de pato (**no pensé en ello, ya que casi todo lo pensé en base a los susodichos consejos, jaja**). Personalmente siempre, siempre disfruto muchísimo cuando **Ino** y **Naruto** son familia, es como si lo cómicamente salvaje se une y más cuando **Sakura** y ella también resultan amigas, es una mezcla que siempre me ha gustado y resultado interesante explorar cuando tengo el chance. **Kushina**, ¡Ay **Kushina**! Siempre que tengo la oportunidad hago que salga, jaja (**será porque tuvimos realmente poco de ella en todo el Manga que la uso a la menor oportunidad**), un abrazo enorme, enorme y mimos a esa pancita hermosa, confió igual disfrutes de este capítulo, ¡hasta luego!_

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Carajo! Me harté de que Naruto se aguantará e hice que se dieran cuenta de que también él lo estaba pasando mal y se fue a dormir a su oficina, como todo hombre respetable (?).

En toda relación hay un momento en que una de las dos partes se quiebra y un embarazo tan sube y baja como el de Naruto y Sakura no sería diferente, él no es de piedra y aunque sólo fue una pequeña cosa, hizo que ambas mujeres _(su madre y su mujer)_ se dieran cuenta que él no es adivino para saber lo que ella quiere y que si lo quiere, no se queje después de que se lo de, vuelvo a _divagar_ xD.

¡Ah! Por si no se percibió, Mebuki esta en algún sitio de este mundo y están hablado a través de las videollamadas de _**Skype**_.

Espero sin más que la historia sea de su agrado.

¡Ja ne~!


	9. Ley de Embarazo 9: ¡Sin quejas! (Final)

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, eran estos útiles consejos...

**Nota**: Es **UA**. Los consejos los tome leyendo el artículo de **Aaron Gouveia**, quien es padre, escritor y fundador de la página **"DaddyFiles"**, los derechos a quienes correspondan.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #9:**

**"De forma general, pase lo que pase, no puedes quejarte"**

**-/-/-**

—Si te quejas, vendrá el discurso, _créeme_ —Naruto suspiró, apoyando su frente en la barra, Gaara temió que se quedará dormido.

—Temari ya está quejándose de que si esta gorda y si han crecido sus senos —Shikamaru bostezo —es peor que cuando les llega el período —Sasuke y Naruto asintieron—. Es problemático quedarme callado y sino, también —Gaara se unió a la ronda de asentimientos, ya que había sufrido la ira de su hermana.

—¿Lavar los platos? —ironizó Sasuke —yo cargó a una criatura que pesa casi como becerro y tú... ¡¿te estas quejando de los platos?! —terminó con un gesto, imitando a su esposa Karin.

—No, no, su oración favorita es esta _"yo estoy creciendo a un ser humano en mi estómago del tamaño de una sandía y que eventualmente voy a tener que expulsar por un orificio del porte de un limón"_ —imitó la cara enojada de su esposa —así que, ¡¿de qué rayos te estas quejando _**tú**_?! —y la mesa prorrumpió en risas.

—Dios, ya no veo el momento de tener a Mizashi en brazos —soltó Sasuke, con su rostro estoico de siempre.

—Hombre, que si vas a estar emocionado por el nacimiento de tu hijo deberías decirlo más feliz –ladró Kiba, negando con su rostro.

—Con lo poco que he dormido, _esta_ es toda la emoción que puedo demostrar —bufó, dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Y qué lo digas —Naruto acarició su cuello —ha sido el peor mes, apenas he dormido en casa y menos en las misiones —Gaara asintió, las ojeras debajo de los ojos de su compañero realmente delataban muchas horas sin dormir, ya que no era fácil que sus ojeras salieran.

—En serio, _**no**_ tendré hijos por ahora —negó Kiba y los futuros padres soltaron risitas nerviosas.

Después de un rato más hablando de las misiones que habían cumplido y donde estaban ubicados los demás, cada quien se retiró a casa.

Naruto suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, estaba agotado, explotado e incluso herido, pero eso no podía decírselo a su esposa, ya que ella era la que estaba embarazada y _él_ no.

Abrió la puerta y cerró la misma tras de sí. Colocó su abrigo en el perchero y se quitó los tres botones de su camisa. Subió las escaleras despacio, sintiendo como cada músculo se quejaba, sentía que sus años le pesaban.

—Te estas haciendo viejo, Uzumaki —rió suavemente —ya falta poco-ttebayo —llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y entró despacio, escuchó el agua de la ducha, así que asumió que su esposa estaba tomando un breve baño antes de dormir.

Pasó una mano entre sus rubios cabellos y suspiró, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y se sacó los zapatos quedando en sus medias, camisa de cuadros azul con blanco y su jean café oscuro. Sonrió cuando su cabeza descansó en la almohada.

No había sido su intención dormirse, pero todo el cansancio, el agotamiento, los sentimientos encontrados, la falta de sueño, lo hicieron dormirse un rato, hasta que Sakura salió.

La primera intención de la ojiverde fue gritar hasta que se fijó que era su esposo y mantuvo la calma. Se acercó despacio a la cama y lo miró como si lo absorbiera.

Desde que él había explotado ligeramente, dos meses y medio atrás, él había mantenido un poco de distancia y aunque siempre lo llamaba por cualquier cosa y él se levantaba y se lo daba, sentía que él había estado algo frío con ella.

Suspiró al fijarse en las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa por el trabajo y cuando estaba en casa, tampoco podía dormir mucho. Y no es que no quisiera que su esposo descansará, era que su _bebé_ no quería dejarlos descansar a _ninguno_.

Acarició su frente y apartó algunos mechones rubios de la misma, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, examinó un poco más su rostro y se fijó que tenía un corte sobre su ceja derecha, frunció el ceño y acercó más su rostro al de Naruto, para seguir evaluando daños. Ese corte _no estaba_ ahí cuando él se fue, en su barbilla había otro pequeño corte y al borde de su ojo izquierdo.

—Naruto —murmuró, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle para despertarlo y hacerle una examinación exhaustiva _(ya que era médico, ella sabía de esas cosas) _él murmuró algo que sonó a _"no debes preocuparla"_ seguido de un suspiro.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, él había llevado el peso de toda la carga de la casa, el trabajo, las quejas, lloros, gritos, silencios y demás sin apenas quejarse y temía que ahora él estuviese herido y no quisiera decirle.

Atando bien el lazo de su albornoz, se dio a la labor de quitarle los botones de su camisa, la abrió un poco y se sorprendió de ver una pequeña gasa cubriendo uno de sus bíceps _(que para su sorpresa, aún no habían desaparecido a pesar de haber subido de peso)_. Quería golpearlo y quería abrazarlo.

Él frunció el ceño y llevó una mano hasta su torso, donde sintió la mano fría de Sakura y eso le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan! —balbuceó, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron cuando se sentó contra el espaldar—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se enderezó y le miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? _¡¿Qué pasa?! _—le tomó por el rostro y rozó con el índice suavemente las pequeñas heridas que tenía —¡dijiste que estabas _bien!_ —reclamo.

Naruto suspiró y evitó sus ojos.

—¡No obstante, tienes _una herida_ en el abdomen! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¡me preocupo por ti, aunque con este estado no lo parezca, eres un _idiota_, me mentiste!

—Sakura-chan —tomó su rostro con ambas manos, buscando su mirada verde —estaba al otro lado del mundo, no quería preocuparte más-ttebayo —limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas —decirte que tenía una herida de gravedad estando lejos no iba a ayudarnos a ninguno.

—¡Aún así...! —ella empezó a hipar —¡odio no poder parar de llorar sin motivo alguno! —Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la sentó en su regazo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —acarició sus rosados cabellos —no lo volveré a hacer —prometió, aunque internamente sabía que aunque ella le haya mostrado preocupación, quejarse por otra cosa en ese momento sería como llamar a Lucifer y que le _quemará_ las bolas _personalmente_.

Naruto suspiró, en meses, esto era lo más cerca que habían estado, fuera de abrazos y besos de despedida; y Sakura pareció pensar lo mismo, porque en cuanto dejó de hipar, lo miró fijamente.

—Eres un _idiota_ —murmuró bajito y él soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras asentía levemente, acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella —y un poco aprovechado también, eh —añadió con algo de burla ya cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

—Oh —Naruto alejo su rostro, pretendiendo estar ofendido —¿Yo? Jamás —y sonrió cuando ella, con un gesto en su rostro de absoluta exasperación, lo atrajo y lo besó.

Se besaron con suavidad, sin prisa. Él no iba a ser quien la obligará a llevar las cosas más allá. Las manos de Sakura se enredaron en los rubios cabellos de Naruto para luego ir deslizándose por su cuello y llegar hasta su torso.

—¡Ah! —Sakura rompió el beso y una expresión de sorpresa le cruzó el rostro, Naruto la miró preocupado, ayudándola a sentarse—. No, no, ¡ah! _¡Auch!_ —se puso de pie, agarrándose la espalda.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —se puso de pie junto a ella, alarmado.

—Creo que... ay... —apretó la mano de su esposo—. Naruto... Ya es hora... ¡Maldita sea, ya es hora! —Naruto asintió, espantado ante el tono de espíritu del exorcista que puso su mujer y la sentó en la cama, buscando el bulto que se llevarían al hospital.

Y ni siquiera al final, por quedar frustrado en más de una manera, tenía derecho a quejarse.

**-Fin-**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**KuroO21_: _**_Jaja, me alegro que te gustará el capítulo, de verdad. Como siempre, jamás dejare de defender mis ideales (**ni siquiera cuando el curso de la historia diga una cosa, seguiré fervientemente a mi corazón**), haha, así que por mi parte tendrán mucho **NaruSaku **por un bueeeen rato. Como dije, hasta yo estaba harta de la paciencia eterna de **Naruto**, así que hice que se enojará un poco; me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y confió que éste último, mucho más._

**Sakuita 01_:_**_ Hahaha, creo que en realidad, todos aman a este **Naruto **que se enojo (**se da palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándose a sí misma por haber tomado esa decisión**). Hahaha, sí, con **Sakura** se pasa, ¡¿pero que **Kushina** se le sume?! Mucho aguantó el pobre, haha, bien se lo advirtió **Minato** que no lo presionarán tanto. Coloqué a **Mebuki** del lado de **Naruto** porque creía que iba a ser demasiado para el rubio tener "en contra" a las 3 (**sería de abuso, en realidad**). Así que alguien tenía que dar la cara por el rubio aparte de **Minato**, ¡caray! Jeje, tal como te había expresado antes, no creo que pare de escribir **NaruSaku**, no me importa que **Kishimoto** se haya fumado la fábrica de estupefacientes y haya hecho un final fumado nivel cósmico, lo importante es que yo estoy más fumada que él y seguiré divagando en esta droga llamada **NaruSaku** hasta que ya no pueda más. Me halaga muchísimo que veas que el que yo siga escribiendo es como sanación para ustedes **(y le agregaste "geniales historias" lo cual hace que me sonroje mil y me sienta más feliz y honrada de seguir escribiendo sobre estos dos.**) Hahaha, yo espero fotos de ese gordo precioso cuando llegue, con patadas o no *o*, apapacho a los dos y además, confió que este último capítulo, también sea de tu agrado, ¡abrazos~!_

**ASUKA02****:** _Hola Asuka-chan~ me alegro, de veras me alegro muchísimo de saber que estos drabbles hayan sido de tu agrado y te hayan animado aunque sea un poquitín. Hahaha, cuando realmente repasé la idea dije "**Narutín** va a sufrir" es que **Sakura **es un ente volátil que se le olvida, tal como dices, que él tiene corazón y sangre en las venas. Pero es así, toda mujer embarazada pasa por unos cambios **(algunos más drásticos que los que aquí describí de pasada y otros casi imperceptibles**). Jajajaja, te imagino poniendo los ojos en blanco preguntándote **"¿cuándo acabará esta tortura, Dios?"**, pero ahora eres una tía feliz (**?**) y bueno, espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual, de verdad, agradezco infinitamente que me hayas escrito (**me siento como una fan a quien su artista le ha hablado aunque sea poniendo puntos suspensivos xD**), ¡un apapacho y no mates a nadie (**aún**)!_

**Nayita-Monroy:** _¡Mi pequeña! Me alegro tanto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, jaja, sip, es sorprendente cómo se enoja ese **Naruto**, pero era necesario. Sobre lo de **Sakura **team **Kushina** y **Naruto** team **Mebuki**, lo pensé ya que **Kushina **y **Sakura **son personas de temperamentos afines, así que por inercia (**y mórbido placer, quizá**) prefería poner a **Kushina **"contra" su hijo y le di a **Naruto **alguien igual de temperamental y que fuese mujer, que pudiese defenderlo sin temer por su vida ante esas dos fieras. Sin esperar mucho más, aquí les dejó el que será el capítulo final de esta historia, el cual espero también disfrutes. Sobre si tengo algún otro fic planeado, la respuesta es **sí**. Tengo pensado algunos OneShots y dos o tres historias más de multichapters, la trama será variada (**o eso espero, jajaja**) ya que en realidad, me siento cómoda escribiendo cosas graciosas (**como Dove & Almonds, jajaja**), cosas parecidas y otras con temática un poco "oscura", la cual espero igual disfruten en su momento de publicación :D, cuídate mucho pequeña y te manda un enorme abrazo tu neesan de este lado del mundo._

**Chobits3****:** _Jejeje, me alegro que te guste la historia hasta ahora, jajaja. Yo misma soy una que pide a Dios no ser tan temperamental y tan cambiante cuando me llegue el momento (**ya que tengo un genio algo voluble, jaja**). Muchísimas gracias por dedicar un momento y permitirme saber qué te ha parecido hasta ahora, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual, y le permitas saber a esta fiel servidora lo qué te ha parecido, un saludo :D_

**Guest:** _¡Hola, hola! ¿Por qué te daba vergüenza? No muerdo para nada jeje, me alegro que te armaras de valor y me escribieras cómo te sientes respecto a la historia, más aún que me hagas salvedad de que igual serás **NaruSaku** hasta la tumba (**eso alegra a Naruto y Sakura, los cientos de miles de fans que amamos a la pareja y a esta servidora**). Me siento muy, muy, muy halagada de que me consideres una gran escritora (**que me he abofeteado para ver si en realidad me habías escrito eso jeje**) y como tal, me hace feliz que mi resolución de seguir escribiendo de esta pareja también provoqué alegría en ti. El final… Bueno, sobre el final podríamos escribir cientos de miles de páginas al respecto. Lo importante es lo que nosotros sentimos respecto a la pareja y esperar **The Last**, que es la última esperanza del **NaruSaku** (**por así decirlo**). El mensaje se cortó, pero si quieres que profundicemos sobre el tema, háblame por **PM **(**respondo tarde, pero seguro xD**) y por mientras, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, un abrazo desde el caribe~_

**IngDeac:** _¡Hola! Jejeje, me alegro muchísimo que la historia te guste y te resulte divertida, eso me hace realmente feliz. Aceptó con toda la humildad posible tus felicitaciones y te aseguro que seguiré escribiendo NS, ¡lo prometo! Agradezco tu follow, fav de historias y fav author en esta historia y mis demás escritos, confió en que este escrito sea por igual de tu agrado, un abrazo __J_

**Kumikoson4:** _Era el momento justo, sí, ya era hora de que explotará. **Naruto** siempre lo he visto como el esposo de carácter explosivo pero paciente y consentidor con su esposa, hasta cierto punto. Pero la pobre **Sakura** no podía controlarse, jeje. Es una situación complicada, la verdad, el hacer algo o no, pero **Naruto** sobrevivió (**?**). Hahaha, sería muy gracioso ver a **Naruto **embarazado, es que él es de tan buen corazón que capaz se cambia de lugares con la pelirosada si pudiese. Nop, ellos aún no saben el sexo del bebé, ellos querían que fuese sorpresa tanto para ellos como para los demás (**pero yo sí sé, muahahahaha, ejem, ejem**). Pero ya este es el último capítulo y **Naruto** aguanto como un campeón, espero que disfrutes del mismo y me permitas saber tu opinión, ¡un abrazo!_

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor: **

Lo siento Naruto, ¡lo siento tanto! Te hice sufrir tanto y ni siquiera al final pudiste quejarte en tu totalidad, perdóname mi rubio, ¡perdóname!

Este es el capítulo final, el consejo final, fue divertido escribirlo _(dos días para todos los capítulos fueron, en general)_, fue corregir mucho _(porque trabajo desde el móvil)_, pensar mucho las reacciones de mis amados personajes, pero al final, me resulta productivo y creo que esta perfecto tal como esta.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, que les haya sido divertida y que al leerla y pensarla, les traiga una sonrisa a sus rostros.

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!

¡Ja ne~!


	10. Ley de Embarazo 10: Epílogo

**Naruto **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y sí había algo que él había aprendido con el embarazo, era que al final, todo había valido la pena...

**Nota:** Es **UA**. Este consejo final pertenece a mi experiencia y creencia personal.

**-/-/-**

**Ley del Embarazo #10:**

**"Después del nacimiento, dormirás menos, pero valdrá la pena"**

**~Epílogo~**

**-/-/-**

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su esposo junto a ella, el cual no encontró, haciéndole levantar la cabeza de inmediato.

Busco con la mirada en toda la habitación y al no verlo, con cierta pereza, se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de su bebé; y ahí estaba él con la pequeña Natsuki en brazos.

Estaba sentado en la mecedora, con ella sobre el hombro, palmeando suavemente su espalda para que eructara. Murmuraba algo que ella no llegaba a entender, hasta que se acercó poco a poco.

—Ah, Natsu-chan —suspiró él, con cierto deje infantil —estos nueve meses fueron los más _divertidos_, _exasperantes_ y _locos_ de toda mi vida —Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados —para tu mamá tampoco fue fácil, no —y negó con su cabeza —porque ella era la que te llevaba dentro de sí —siguió meciéndose suavemente, mientras acariciaba su pequeña espalda.

Sakura los miró enternecida, cada vez que los veía juntos su corazón se saltaba dos o tres latidos. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó otro poco a ellos.

—Y qué decirte de dormir —negó suavemente con su cabeza —dormir ha perdido significado —suspiró y la pequeña Natsuki pareció divertirse con ello, porque gorgojeo con alegría —claro, para ti será divertido —la alzó frente a sí, mirando esa carita de la que ya se sabía enamorado —pero créeme cuando te digo que _**vale la pena **_—y depositó un beso en la frente de su pequeña.

La vida de padres era _caóticamente_ hermosa. Pocas horas de sueño en la noche, al menos durante esos primeros cuatro meses, no poder dormir en el día porque tenían cosas que hacer, limpiar, trabajar, cocinar. Era algo que los mantenía _cansados_ pero _felices_.

—¿Vale la pena no dormir? —murmuró Sakura en el oído de Naruto, él sonrió tenuemente.

—Créeme que vale cada hora que no he dormido, aunque esté cayendo de sueño en la oficina —alzó su rostro para mirarla —¿te desperté? —Sakura negó con su cabeza, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca de Naruto.

Él sonrió, porque eso le producía cosquillas, Natsuki movió su cabecita, buscando la voz de su madre y soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo cuando la vio junto a su papá.

—¿Quieres venir con mamá? —Sakura extendió sus brazos y la pequeña se movió, tratando de llegar a ella, Naruto solo soltó una carcajada mientras se la pasaba a Sakura.

—Buscaré un vaso de leche-ttebayo —se puso de pie y Sakura ocupó su lugar, ahora fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos y mirarlas.

La pequeña Natsuki tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, con unos curiosos puntitos azules cerca del iris, su cabello era de un rosa oscuro, _(que le recordaba mucho al cabello de su nuero, Kizashi-san)_. Su carita redonda tenía sus expresiones traviesas, pero la mirada penetrante de su mamá.

—Definitivamente, es idéntica a ti —se inclinó sobre ellas, besando la cabeza de su pequeña, para luego inhalar profundamente su aroma característico de bebé.

—Claro, lo dices porque no la has visto hacer travesuras como alguien _que yo me se_ —y le miró enarcando una de sus cejas de forma significativa, Naruto negó con su cabeza, antes de besarla suavemente.

—Ya regresó —y se retiró silenciosamente a la cocina. Sakura miró a su pequeña.

—En realidad, tienes a papá engañado, eh —dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su pequeña —eres preciosa —suspiró, besando su frente.

En realidad, habían pasado de todo durante esos nueve meses de gestación, pero viendo a su pequeña ahí, entre sus brazos, era como si lo vivido _no importase_, el sueño, el cansancio, todo eran pequeñeces comparado a verla reír, llorar, dormir, jugar.

No cambiaría nada de lo pasado para estar con ella.

En lo absoluto.

**-/-/-**

—Iré a la oficina alrededor de las diez —Sakura asintió mientras Naruto le respondía a su pregunta—. ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga antes? —preguntó, quitándose la camiseta blanca para dejarla en el espaldar de la mecedora que tenían en la habitación.

Sakura lo miró y negó con su cabeza.

—Kushina-san y Minato-san vienen mañana —se recostó en la cama, viéndolo estirarse antes de meterse en la cama —trata de llegar temprano.

—Lo haré —afirmó, sonriendo —solo iré un rato, nada más —un suspiro placentero salió de sus labios cuando su espalda se encontró con la cama.

—Naruto —Sakura se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Si, Sakura-chan? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada azul de los verdes ojos de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

—¿Estoy gorda? —él negó con su cabeza —¿sigues enojado conmigo por lo de _aquella_ ocasión? —Naruto suspiró, negando, sabía que se refería al día en que él se había marchado y había dormido en su oficina—. ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

—De lo único que me podría arrepentir sería de no besarte ahora —y se sentó en la cama, buscando sus labios —no me arrepiento de nada, _**en lo absoluto **_—finalizó con firmeza, antes de volver a buscar los labios de su amada.

Sakura sonrió contra sus labios y asintió quedamente, antes de cubrir de besos el rostro de él y dar rienda suelta a la pasión de los dos.

Y al final, no importaba haber tenido prácticamente nueve meses de abstinencia, los gritos, los cambios drásticos de humor, los lloros y risas locas, la comida de _reserva personal __**"perdida"**_ ni todo lo demás que pudo surgir.

Porque al final, él era doblemente recompensado.

**-Fin-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Suki90:** _Gracias a ti por unirte en este breve viaje que fue esta historia y permitirme saber que te pareció. Los fanfics han sido el consuelo de muchos, la verdad, incluyéndome por igual, escribir ha sido mi forma de desahogo. Me place saber muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado desde el primer momento, este que es el cierre de esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo enorme y si, aun hay mucho que dar por el NS :D_

**KuroO21:** _Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Fue una pequeña pero ardua tarea realizar las mismas y tratar de dejar a los personajes los más centrados posible. Espero que este epílogo sea de tu absoluto agrado. _

**Guest: **_¡Hola, hola! Naruto es mi personaje más sufrido, pero casi siempre le doy su merecida recompensa. Espero seguir "checándote" por otros escritos, directamente (**por PM**) no podría responderte ya que no hay donde hacerlo, pero aun así, me hace feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Me dio curiosidad, ¿**LadyGT **ya hizo su final? ¡Jope, que no lo sabía! (**Iré a su Tumblr a checar**). Concuerdo totalmente contigo, cannon no significa calidad pero ya que, hay que dejarlos ser, igualmente nosotros tenemos más ideas ahora al momento de escribir, hahaha. Me halaga mucho, muchísimo que me tengas entre tus autoras favoritas, ¡y junto con **Asuka **y **Yummy**! (**Las admiro muchísimo a ambas**), para mi es todo un honor, de veras que sí. Y, ¡claro que puedes llamarme neesan! Yo feliz y orgullosa de que me consideres así. Y pues yo espero de corazón que este epílogo, sea de tu agrado, ¡abrazos!_

**Nayita-Monroy****:** _¿Al menos fue un buen final, no? Haha, supongo que el hecho de que te encantara debe de decir algo, confió en que este epílogo sea de tu agrado por igual y las demás historias a publicar, un gran abrazo Imouto-chan._

**ASUKA02:** _LOL, pues en definitiva, ahora sí que termino, haha, no importa que hayas llegado tarde, lo importante fue que llegaras, saber tu opinión me hace muy feliz, la verdad (**y un honor que me permitas saber la misma**). Y bueno, aquí oficialmente se ve que Naruto, a pesar de las cosas que paso durante el embarazo, es feliz, ¡un abrazo enorme y espero te guste este epílogo! _

**Kumikoson4****:** _Escribir sobre un **Naruto **sin ningún tipo de incidencia en su vida entera sería como decir que **Sasuke** no es un emo pedante, así que no se puede, haha, una cosa va de la mano de la otra. Haha, espero que el sexo del bebé no te haya decepcionado (**sin pensarlo mucho, cuando me di cuenta, ya había descrito a una nenita**), a **Naruto** debemos erigirle una estatua, ¡de verdad que si! Agradezco muchísimo el colocar esta historia en favoritos y confió el epílogo sea de tu agrado, ¡apapachos!_

**Sakuita 01:** _*Sonrojo colosal* Me hace feliz, muy feliz que la tendrás entre tus favoritas, para mí es un verdadero honor, de veras que sí. Como sabrás, de algún modo trato siempre de mantener las cosas balanceadas y me alegra saber que lo logre con esta, aún con todas las pruebas, siempre se vio el positivismo al final, ¿no? Te prometo que escribiré mucho, mucho (**ya ando trabajando en otras cosillas**), espero de verdad que este "finalísimo" toque de queda sea de tu agrado, un abrazo grande, enorme de mi para ti y tu bebé hermoso, ¡esperare con muchas ansias esas fotitos! ¡Besote!_

_Agradecimiento especial por igual a todas esas personas que me colocaron en **Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story, Follow Author, Follow Story** y demás, a pesar de que no comentaron, el hecho de colocar esta historia (**y de paso, a mí**) entre sus alertas es todo un logro y honor, me hacen sentir muy honrada, de verdad que sí. Confió a todos les haya gustado este pequeño regalo. La fecha de publicación fue adrede, como hoy (**al menos de mi lado del mundo**) es **6 de Diciembre**, fecha de estreno de **The Last: Naruto Movie **en Japón y como pensé en ese entonces que quizás los **NS fans** estaríamos un poco desanimados, quise hacernos este pequeño regalo que nos quite un tanto lo amargo._

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos ustedes, que me han seguido durante este largo y ardido camino, ¡un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!_

**_-/-/-_**

**Notas del Autor:**

Ahora sí, el final, _finalisimo_. Necesitaba hacer un epílogo, en verdad que sí. Ha sido muy divertido escribir estos 10 capítulos, en serio.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia hasta el final, que este _closure_ haya sido de su agrado y puedan seguir apoyándome en los próximos proyectos que me embarcare.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y paciencia!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
